Apology Accepted
by lvrofreading
Summary: This is a fluffy one shot about one of my favorite conversations between Revan and Carth. Sometimes it takes more than words to apologize. Update: I decided to turn this into a collection of one shots, still mainly focused on their conversations. They won't always be in order.
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my favorite conversations from the game and I wanted to post my version of it with a slight change. Bioware owns all. **

**Apology Accepted**

_"I am not going to betray you! I am not Saul!"_

_"Well we will just see about that won't we!"_

_"Fine!"_

_"Fine!"_

The night air was cool and crisp as Nina leaned over the wooden railing, listening to the lullaby of the forest leaves rustling in the breeze. Around her, wookies carried on with their plans for revolting against their Czerka captives. Nina wished they could stay long enough to help them completely reclaim their world but finding the Star Maps was more important. She sighed again and tried to enjoy the brief respite while she had it. This was the first planet her and her rag tag band of companions had been to and already she was exhausted. The mission was stressful enough without the endless onslaught of visions and the constant lecturing from Bastila about the evils of the dark side. But nothing had proven nearly as challenging or as frustrating as Carth Onasi.

They had not spoken to each other since their fight almost two weeks prior. The pilot had serious paranoia issues and it was driving her crazy. He was watching her at every turn waiting for her to stumble. Though she knew she was somewhat at fault. Annoying him to the point of exasperation had become a favorite past time of hers. But nothing was amusing about the childish game of silent treatment they had been playing since their explosive argument before departing Dantooine. Both were simply too stubborn to admit they were wrong.

Nina had even considered leaving him behind while they explored the Shadowlands, but a part of her felt…lost without him by her side. No matter how angry she was at him, Nina had grown used to his flirtatious banter and well meaning advice. They worked well together, fought well together and damn it if she wasn't furious at him for making her this upset!

"Nice night isn't it?"

Nina jumped at the low voice and looked over to see the infuriating pilot with his arms crossed, smirking at her. She bristled at letting him catch her unawares and his throaty chuckle served only to irritate her further. Nina inwardly recited the Code and threw a polite smile towards the roughish Commander.

"It is very peaceful."

"Makes me wish we could stay here forever," Carth murmured as he joined her by the railing, their arms touching lightly. Nina was stunned by his comment. Normally Carth was in a constant state of restlessness and anxiety, always ready to get onto the next assignment; eager for the next opportunity to go into battle hoping that the enemy might be Saul. To hear him even speak of resting was surprising. Nina glanced over at her companion and really studied him as if for the first time. His auburn hair was slightly tussled from his habit of constantly running his fingers through it. His beard was growing in thick, evidence that he had been too distracted to trim it. As she took in his appearance she realized how all of his physical features, from his chiseled jaw to his broad shoulders and muscled torso, drew her to him. He could be the most infuriating man in the entire galaxy but she could not deny the strong attraction she felt towards him.

Carth turned his brandy brown gaze towards her and her breath caught in her throat. The lantern's light danced in his eyes and she felt overwhelmed by the intenseness of his stare. Nina averted her eyes back to the moon and the forest around them. He shifted slightly, and was it just her or did he move even closer? His hand accidently brushed against hers and she surpassed a shiver. All of her previous anger towards him evaporated like the morning mist at sunrise. It was time for their fight to end.

"We didn't end our last…discussion very well," She started gently. Carth sighed audibly and shot her a shy, apologetic smile.

"I know; I'm not very good at this. I know I owe you an apology, more than one probably."

His hand lifted of its own accord and traveled through his thick strands, pushing his bangs back into place where they refused to stay.

"I was just so desperate to finally face Saul directly and then he eluded me once again. Now the Jedi have us looking for these Star Maps."

"This mission is important, Carth," Nina pointed out softly.

"I know it is, I just feel a bit…useless." She had never seen him look so defeated or so vulnerable. "I can fight sure, but I'm no Jedi. All of this feels completely out of my league."

"That's not my fault, Carth. Believe it or not I am in as much of the dark as you are. The council keeps me on a short leash and a need-to-know basis."

Carth nodded in understanding.

"There is no excuse for my actions. I just hate not knowing what is going on and feeling this…helpless. But I shouldn't have taken that out on you. I've been a royal pain in the ass, haven't I?"

Nina grinned widely and nudged him with her elbow.

"You sure have!"

They both laughed and Carth shook his head.

"Well I should at least be glad I haven't lost my touch." They both chuckled again and after a moment Carth turned serious and leaned in closer. "So I'm sorry. Will you accept my apology?"

Nina pretended to consider it and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Carth, maybe I should make you work for it."

Carth's brow crinkled and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that."

Nina turned so she was directly facing him. Her hand moved on its own accord to trace the seams on one of his sleeves. She had never been this bold before; it was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. Carth watched her closely, his face unreadable.

"Come on, Carth. Don't you want me to accept your apology?" She fairly purred and she felt him tense under her light touch. Nina was afraid she had gone too far but she was reassured when he leaned casually against the railing, a coy smiled danced on his lips.

"I don't know, Nina. What am I going to have to do for it?"

Nina took a deep breath and the words spewed off her tongue before she could stop them.

"How about a kiss?"

A blush spread like wildfire across both their cheeks and Carth chuckled nervously. She had pushed him too far.

"Relax Carth," she tried to recover from her embarrassing request. "I was just teasing you."

Before he could respond, Mission called out to them.

"There you guys are! Bastila says it's time to go."

Grateful for the chance to leave the wholly awkward situation, Nina pushed herself away from the railing and turned to her young friend.

"Thanks Mission. Go collect Zaalbar and we'll head back to the port."

Mission waved and headed off to find her best friend, leaving them totally alone. Nina exchanged a smile with Carth and shrugged.

"I guess we better get going."

Carth nodded and they walked side by side with her for a few moments in silence. He finally cleared his throat and Nina looked up at him.

"You know, you aren't so bad to have around."

Nina laughed, her cheeks heated under his compliment. It was probably the best she was going to get from him.

"I know, I'm charming, I've been told."

"More than that," he murmured distractedly as they passed a dark alcove. Nina suppressed a shriek as Carth tugged on her arm and pulled her into the darkness. She landed with her back against the wall with a resounding thud.

"Carth what are you-"

She was cut off by his mouth pressing firmly against hers. She was paralyzed from shock but quickly recovered and eagerly responded by moving her own pliable lips against his. One of his hands cupped her face while the other traveled down the length of her side and rested on the supple swell of her hip. She did not know how long they stood there, gripping onto each other with a powerful passion but she eventually broke away gasping for air. His face was flushed and his eyes were closed. Nina panicked for a moment, afraid he regretted kissing her but he leaned his forehead against hers and the panic dissolved instantly.

"Apology accepted?" He asked, his breath warm on her heated cheeks.

"Apology accepted," she whispered and smiled. She started to lean up to kiss him again but Mission's voice startled them both.

"Nina? Carth?" There was a brief pause. "Where did they go?"

The handsome Commander chuckled and moved away from her.

"We should get going," he suggested and they both stepped out into the nightfall.

The walk back to the ship was quiet except for the chattering between Mission and Zaalbar as they talked about the time spent apart during Zaalbar's captivity. Nina and Carth lagged behind, occasionally brushing up against each other as they walked; his fingers casually caressed her own. Nina was floating on clouds and even the appearance of Darth Malak himself could not ruin her mood. As long as Carth was by her side, she could take on the whole universe.

**Hope you liked :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is like a part two to Apology Accepted but can be read alone. Hope you enjoy :) **

**Remembering**

Her hair always smelled like the local Telosian fruit and the blond streaks always got a little lighter when she spent too much time in the sun. He could see the way the corners of her mouth would quirk up in amusement whenever he would tell one of his stupid jokes. He could picture the tears streaming down her soft cheeks after their last fight; when he told her he would be returning to war once more. He remembered her screams of anger and accusations of never loving her that pierced his very soul. He had loved her, with every part of his being.

_Wait…had?_

What was he thinking?

_I still love her._

Carth closed his eyes and tried to picture Morgana in his mind. Her hair, her smile, her laugh, her ocean blue eyes…No that wasn't right. She had green eyes. Carth tried again but her face was only a blur. He focused harder and the blurriness gave way to the face of the young beauty known as Nina Paden. Her dark brown hair hung around her face like a soft and curly frame. His gaze lingered on the fullness of her lips positioned in the typical pout they found themselves in after he teased her to irritation. He found himself drowning in her eyes so deep and blue and her tanned skin looked as if it ached to be touched and he wished it could be him to dance his fingers across her ample curves…

Carth jerked up in his seat, his heart racing from excitement but also heavy with guilt. He started off trying to remember his wife, but every time he tried Nina came roaring to his mind with the same tenacity she exhibited in real life.

_"This isn't right," _he thought. _"I love Morgana but I can't even remember her face!"_

He closed his eyes one more time and another memory overwhelmed him. The feeling of Nina's lips on his and the heat between them as their bodies pressed together in the cool breeze of Kashyyyk. His mind echoed the guilt in his heart but his traitorous body ached for more.

"Carth?"

His eyes flew open and he spun around in the pilot's chair to face the woman he had just been day dreaming about.

"Hey, what do you need?" He returned as easily as he could, hoping she could not hear the pounding of his heart.

Nina sat down in the co-pilot's chair and placed her elbows on her knees to stare directly at him.

"You've been a bit…distant lately," she pointed out softly. "Is everything okay?"

Carth shifted uncomfortably and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's nothing," he muttered while avoiding eye contact with the new Jedi. "You don't want to hear about it."

She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and he stared at it as if it was a foreign object.

"I do," she replied, "if you want to talk about it."

Carth finally met her gaze and saw concern and compassion radiating back at him. At that moment he felt as if he could tell her anything.

"I told you my wife died four years ago?"

She nodded slowly, surprise evident in her stare, clearly not expecting him to bring her back up again. But he decided to press on anyways.

"I've been trying to remember what she looked like," he continued awkwardly. "It shouldn't be so difficult. I can remember things about her, but not her face. I try to hold it in my head but then…it's gone." It was a small lie but Nina did not need to know that he fantasized about her every time he tried to think about his dead wife. This whole situation was awkward enough and he was beginning to think it was a mistake to say anything to her.

"This is strange, I shouldn't have brought it up," he murmured apologetically.

Nina shrugged and scratched the back of her neck as her eyes shifted to the floor.

"It does feel a little strange to discuss her, I'll admit." Honest to a fault. It was one of the things he greatly admired about her. She would tell the truth no matter how painful it might be. He felt guilty for making her uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it. I just find you…I don't know, easy to talk to. It must look really strange for me to be obsessing like this. You must think I'm incredibly stupid."

He shifted his seat to stare back into the emptiness of hyperspace and heard the chair squeak as she got out of it. He thought she had left and he knew he deserved it. If he wasn't pushing her away with his unjustified anger and mistrust, then he was spilling his guts out about fawning over his long dead wife to a woman he had made out with not but five days prior.

Carth waited for the sound of the cockpit doors to open but it did not come. Instead a hand was placed delicately on his shoulder. He turned to look at it and marveled at how such a tiny hand could wield so much power.

"I don't think you are stupid, Carth. But I seriously doubt that your wife would want you to do this to yourself."

Carth sighed, knowing that she spoke the truth.

"You are probably right, but I have to do it anyway." He caught a brief flash of hurt in her eyes and he was surprised by how much it pained him to see it.

"The only thing that has kept me going since she died is the need to find Saul and kill him. If I can do that then maybe I can let her go. Let all of it go."

Her blue eyes brightened slightly and it was enough to send his heart racing wildly in his chest. He almost hated asking this favor of her.

"If we encounter Saul and we have the chance to finish it, promise me that I will be the one to kill him. I have to do this…I need to."

Nina frowned and was silent for a long moment. He began to worry that she would refuse his request. The thought alone was enough to drive him crazy. Getting his revenge on Saul was the only reason he kept living after Morgana was killed. If Nina denied him this one last chance at solace, he may never be able to forgive her. After a long, tense moment she nodded her head slowly.

"If you think killing him will help you heal from your past than, yes, I promise."

He smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, it will help, I know it will."

Nina nodded and turned to face the door. "I guess I better get going."

She started to move but Carth reached out and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and placed a tender kiss upon her palm. Nina blushed furiously but did not pull her trembling hand away. He looked up at her and gave one of his most charming smiles.

"Thank you, Nina. I really appreciate you taking the time to sit here and listen to me whine."

Her grin almost touched her eyes.

"That's what friends are for." She bent down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and was gone before he could say another word. After she left Carth closed his eyes once more and this time the lingering feel of Nina's touch was a welcomed dream.

**Not all of these one shots will be entirely based on in-game conversations, I'm just trying to write something different and I've always enjoyed the interactions between Carth and Revan, I just wish they had been a little more in depth.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Concerns about the Dark Side**

His boots clanked loudly on the metal floor of the Ebon Hawk as he walked to the kitchen area to make a snack. He heard soft, feminine voices echoing down the hall and when he walked into the room Nina and Mission were sitting on benches across from one another, a game of Pazzak between them. Mission laid down a perfect twenty and Nina threw her cards down in a huff of frustration.

"How can you possibly win this many times?" Nina exclaimed, leaning back against the bench with her arms crossed. Carth watched as subtle pout spread across her lips and his stomach did a small flip. He shook his head to clear his mind of the invading, and inappropriate images that he knew he shouldn't be thinking about.

"I'm very lucky," Mission explained with a smirk; but Nina was having none of it.

"You're not lucky, you cheat." Her tone was playful without a hint of malice.

Mission shrugged nonchalantly and nodded at Carth as he walked past them.

"Carth cheats, not me."

Both women turned to greet him and he gave a roguish smirk before reaching into the cupboard for anything he could find to be quick and edible.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied. Nina rolled her eyes.

"I didn't know I was working with such professional liars."

"What can I say? I'm good at my job," Mission quipped and began shuffling the deck.

"Yes I'm sure Malak is quaking in fear over your mighty Pazzak skills," Nina shot back. Mission's expression turned thoughtful.

"I've been thinking about the Sith and these Star Maps. Do you think you guys will have to face Malak?"

Carth glanced over his shoulder and caught Nina's uncomfortable, but barely visible grimace. She looked over at him and he shrugged. No one wanted to scare the teenager but dealing with Malak was a very likely possibility; especially since the Sith Lord had raised an entire planet to get to Bastila, he was not likely to give up now. Nina tugged at her long strands for a long moment before answering.

"If we find the Star Forge soon then we might be able to stop all of the Sith without having to deal with Malak."

Mission nodded slowly but Carth could not tell if she bought Nina's answer. Nina looked back over at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. There was no need to worry Mission about the future when none of them knew what it held.

"I wonder what they were like," Mission commented as she dealt out the cards. Carth found a package of salted crackers and dumped them onto a plate. An amount large enough for a three year old child scattered across the plate and Carth heard his stomach growl at the sight of the pitiful portion. It would have to do until Bastila, Jolee, and Canderous returned with the supplies. He took his snack over to the table and took a seat next to Nina and tried, unsuccessfully, to ignore the heat of her proximity. He watched her as she studied her cards and her smile turned into a barely contained scowl. He chuckled at her expression and she turned her scowl onto him while reaching over to steal a cracker. He pulled the plate away from her and shielded it protectively. Nina rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to Mission.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked the teenager and placed a plus five down on the table.

"Revan and Malak. I wonder what they were like before they turned bad."

"I have no idea," Nina answered and then turned to Carth. "Didn't you say you knew them?"

He shook his head. "Not personally, no. We didn't see much of the Jedi in the fleet and I only met Malak once,but I was impressed by him. I guess that just shows how much the dark side can change someone."

"I can't believe anyone would find Malak impressive," Nina mumbled between chews and Carth looked down at his plate to find his snack a few crackers short. He glared at his companion and laid out an arm between them in defense of his food. The new Jedi just shrugged and turned back to her game.

"I thought Saul Karath was impressive once too. Even the best of people can fall."

"Do you know why Revan and Malak fell?" Mission spoke up while putting down another perfect twenty. Nina threw up her hands in exasperation and Carth laughed at her obvious frustration, earning himself a smack to the arm.

"Nobody does, Mission," he replied. "When they left after the Mandalorean Wars, they were Jedi. When they returned…they were something else."

"What do you know about the dark side?" Nina prodded him. He ran a hand through his hair and thought for a moment.

"I used to think that the dark side was a fancy name for something I see every day. Corruption is everywhere; people are greedy and stupid and do horrible things. But I'm starting to think that it's different for the Jedi."

"You don't think Jedi can be corrupted or greedy?" Nina asked.

"I think it's more than that," he answered. "It's like there is this evil watching them, waiting for its chance."

Nina's brow furrowed in confusion."What do you mean?"

Carth struggled for the words to convey the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind for weeks.

"You have so much courage and strength in you…yet somehow, I have no trouble imagining it differently. Like the flip side of a coin. And it's not just you. It's Bastila as well. She's just so…intense. I don't pretend to know much about the force but I know evil."

Nina raised an eyebrow. "You think Bastila and I are evil?" Her tone was playful but it held an exasperated edge. His constant doubting of her trustworthiness was wearing on her nerves, he knew, and he tried to find the right words so he would not aggravate her further.

"No, of course not. All I'm saying is that when you have so much power, the stakes are higher. I can only imagine the conflict that goes on inside you. Neither you nor Bastila are fully trained on how to handle your power. I'm just concerned about what might come."

Mission let out a gasp. "Aww did you hear that Nina? Carth cares about you." She laughed loudly at the blush that spread wildly across his face.

"Oh Carth, that's so sweet. I didn't know you were concerned for me." Nina batted her eyelashes and leaned in close to him; in order to snatch another cracker from his rapidly diminishing pile.

"Well that's not what I…mean…I," he was flustered as he tried to explain. "I mean I wouldn't want to see you hurt. Any of you."

"Sure Carth," Mission teased. "That's _exactly_ what you meant."

"I am concerned about everyone's safety!" He exclaimed, increasingly embarrassed at his slip of the tongue. He had meant it about his concern for Nina but he had never intended on telling her; at least not in front of Mission.

"Concerned for some more than others, I'm sure," Mission retorted. Carth threw up his hands and shot a nervous glance at Nina. The Jedi hid her smile behind her hand but her eyes danced in amusement. The embarrassment he was enduring was almost worth it just to see her blue depths sparkle. A loud roar echoed throughout the ship and Mission stood up.

"I better go see what Big Z wants. See you later love birds."

Carth sputtered out a response at her retreating form. Beside him, he could feel Nina laughing from their touching shoulders.

"You think this is funny, huh?"

"No. I think it's adorable." She reached over and picked up his one remaining cracker. Carth glared daggers.

"Don't. You. Dare." He warned, completely serious.

"What? Did you want this?" Nina held it in front of his face with a mischievous smile.

"Yes I do, in fact. You ate all the others, the least you can do is give me the last piece."

She seemed to consider it.

"Well, when you put it that way…" She held it out to him and he moved to bite it from her hand but at the last minute she yanked it away and popped it into her mouth. He dropped his jaw in astonishment at her audacity. She licked her lips dramatically and leaned back comfortably on the bench, a satisfied grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that," he murmured in a low whisper.

She laughed and crossed her arms to bestow upon him a challenging gaze.

"Is that a promise?" Her voice was a near purr and he could not stop the rush of heat that spread through his body. Neither of them moved for a long moment as their eyes locked in a burning gaze. He lowered his gaze to her luscious lips and the memory of their kiss on Kashyyyk assaulted his mind.

"That's what I thought," she murmured and moved to the edge of the seat in an effort to leave. With a low growl he gripped her waste and his agile fingers attacked her stomach leaving her squealing against him. He pulled her against the bench and with one hand he grasped both of hers and pinned them above her head while his other hand continued his tickling assault. Her peals of laughter and breathless pants sent blood rushing from his head and he pressed her down onto the seat of the bench. After several adrenaline rushing moments he finally relented his attack and watched as she tried to regain her breath. She looked up at him through hooded eyes and he became instantly aware of how close their faces were and the fact that he still had her hands pinned above them. Centimeter by centimeter he lowered his face closer to hers before he even realized he was moving. She raised her head to meet his and he could feel her lips ghosting across his…when a loud shriek startled them. He shot back up on the bench to see Bastila glaring at him with wide eyes and heated cheeks. Beside her Jolee and Canderous smiled knowingly.

"Nina, would you please help me put this stuff away," Bastila demanded through clenched teeth. Nina got up and smoothed out her clothing.

"Sure thing, Kiddo," she replied and Carth knew Bastila was really angry when the young Jedi did not even comment on Nina teasing her about her age. Though Nina was only her senior by four years she always got a raise out of Bastila whenever she brought their ages up. Nina took the bags from Canderous and turned back to smile at him.

"See you later, Flyboy,' she winked and followed the furious Bastila towards the Cargo Hold.

Once they were gone, Jolee and Canderous turned to appraise him.

"Did you have fun while we were gone, Republic?" Canderous asked as he lit a cigara. "Or were you just getting to the good part?"

"Shut up, Mandalorian," Carth retorted and headed back towards the cockpit. "I just wanted my cracker back."

**Thanks to everyone for reading!**


End file.
